deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Superman is a superhero from DC comics. He previously fought Goku in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman, he would fight Goku again in a rematch. He also faced Saitama in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *SPOM vs Old king Thor vs god Spawn vs Goku BATTLE ROYAL! (COMPLETE) * Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman * The Juggernaut vs Superman * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Lex Luthor (Complete) * Mario vs Superman * Archie Sonic vs Pre-Crisis Superman * Asura VS Superman (Completed) * Superman vs Beerus (Completed) * Dumplin VS Superman *Overpowered Hero Battle Royale *Justice League Battle Royale (Completed) * Kirby vs Superman * Madoka Kaname vs. Superman *Sailor Moon VS Superman * Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman (Complete) * Saitama vs Superman * Sonic VS Superman * Superman vs Adam Warlock * Superman VS Doctor Doom (Completed) *Superman vs. He-Man (Completed) *Superman vs Godzilla (Completed) * Superman vs. Hulk * Superman vs. Hyperion * Superman vs Jason Voorhees * Superman vs Silver Surfer * Sentry vs Superman * Superman vs. Thor * Superman vs Thanos * Solar Jewel vs Superman (DCAU version) (Completed) * Vegeta vs Superman (Completed) * Word-Girl VS Superman * DC Trinity Battle Royale * Superman vs Doctor Manhattan (Complete) * Superman vs Stitch * Goku (Evolution) vs Superman (N64) Possible Opponents * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Whis (Dragon Ball Z) * Thanos (Marvel Comics) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) History Sent to Earth in a rocket by his father Jor-El to escape the destruction of Krypton, he was raised by the Kents. Upon learning of his heritage, he used his powers granted to him by Earth's yellow sun to protect his home. Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman) Background: *Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent *Birthname: Kal-El *Height: 6'3" *Weight: 225 lbs. *Married to Lois Lane *Occupation: Pulitizer Prize winning Investigative Reporter *Married Wonder Woman Power Source: *Solar Radiation *Constant Power Absorption *Healing Factor *Yellow Sunlight increases power (2700x-5500x) *Red Sunlight has no effect (2700x) *Blue Sunlight doubles increase (5500x; adds new abilities) Super Sense: *Super Hearing *X-Ray Vision (with the exception of lead) *Telescopic Vision *Microscopic Vision *Electro Magnetic Spectrum Vision *Theta Vision (can see a person's aura) Powers: *Flight *Super Strength *Super Speed *Healing Factor *Super Breath *Arctic Breath *Heat Vision (Maximum Temperature: unknown; drains solar power quickly) *Solar Flare Infinite Mass Punch: *Acceleration to near light speed creates relativistic mass *Impact Equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons *Uses a lot of energy *Planet busting *Speed force regulates durability if necessary, ensuring survival Genius Intellect: *Super Brain *Perfect Photographic Memory *Technological Genius *Master Tactician *Can read and memorize DNA *Taught all remaining Kryptonian knowledge by Jor-El Martial Arts: *Pressure Points with Batman *Hand to Hand with Wonder Woman *Boxing with Wildcat *Psychic Barrier with J'onn J'onzz *With Morgol II (worked to uncover full potential) *Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo (enhances and protectsbody and mind) Weaknesses: *Reliant on constant solar radiation *Kryptonite (severely weakens muscles; eliminates stored solar power) *Magic (includes enhanced weapons) *Spends more time protecting others than improving skills Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman 2) Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El *Powers **Super strength **Super speed **Super & arctic breath **Heat vision **Super senses *Martial Arts **Torquasm-Rao **Torquasm-Vo **Psychic barriers *Vulnerabilities **Kryptonite **Magic Death Battle Fanon (Info) General Info (data that applies to multiple, or most, if not all versions of Superman) * Name: Clark Kent (Real name: Kal-El) * Race: Kryptonian * Gender: Male * Occupation: Superhero, One of the Founding Members of the Justice League Physical Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: As a Kryptonian, Superman's powers rely on his cells' ability to absorb and metabolize solar energy from yellow stars like Earth's Sun. His Kryptonian body is a living "solar battery" that absorbs solar energies and converts them to fuel for vast superhuman abilities that wouldn't otherwise be afforded under Rao, Krypton's red supergiant. His cells also store yellow sun energy so he can use his powers under objects, at night, in dark places, and in space. Pre-Crisis, yellow stars were said to emit "ultra solar rays" which enabled Kryptonians' superpowers; penetrating the Earth itself, said rays also enabled Kryptonians to stay super-powered at night. Post-Crisis, it is the overall high intensity of yellow solar radiation, versus the far weaker red solar radiation of Krypton's sun, that is shown as causing Kryptonians' superpowers. The more yellow star rays Superman absorbs the stronger he gets; in some instances he has been shown to enter the sun in order to increase his powers to their highest potentials. Superman can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as white stars and also when he absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased his abilities to a higher degree and gave him additional abilities. The light of dwarf stars, pulsars, and quasars also grants Superman different abilities. However, he cannot gain enhanced abilities from the energy of red stars; various reasons have been given for this. **Superhuman Strength: Enhanced physical strength far above that of a human and even most super-humans, making him "more powerful than a locomotive," is one of Superman's signature powers and has often been described as chief among his other abilities. Superman has consistently been shown to have strength levels that would rank as "Class 100+" on the Marvel Comics Power Grid. Depictions of the upper limit of how much weight he can lift have ranged from being able to do the work of several laborers in half the time, crush diamonds in his grasp, lift objects hundreds of times his own weight including any sized vehicle over his head, bend steel with his bare hands, and lifting mountains. It is possible that Superman's powers have no upper bound as long as there are stars or star like objects. **Superhuman Speed: Another one of Superman's signature abilities is his superhuman speed, allowing him to move, react, run and fly faster than the human eye can perceive. It was originally—and famously—classified as being "faster than a speeding bullet," allowing him to catch bullets in mid-air before they hit him, or anyone else. His top speeds have ranged from nearly a hundred miles per hour when he was first created in the 1930s to speeds surpassing the speed of light. His thoughts, perceptions and reflexes are also accelerated to be able to control his actions while moving at high speeds and being able to perceive the world in slow-motion. Superman's running speed has often been shown to be on par with that of The Flash's. **Superhuman Durability/Invulnerability: Immunity to almost all forms of harm and ailments, including extreme force and extremely high temperatures. Explanations for this ability have ranged from Kryptonians having a molecular structure with a density superior to that of titanium and having strong bonds within the cells of his body that cannot be pulled apart. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Breath: The ability to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects such as cars. Super-breath also allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. The release (exhalation) of highly compressed air through a valve (such as pursed lips) causes it to drop radically in temperature. This is known as the Joule–Thomson effect, and when Superman does this, it is usually referred to as Freeze Breath, Freezing Breath, Arctic Breath, or Ice Breath, and can cool almost anything to sub-zero temperatures and freeze air moisture solid, effectively creating ice. *Healing Factor: Superman is shown, especially in recent comics, to possess remarkable recuperative powers that allow him to quickly heal from wounds and makes him immune to all forms of human or Earthly diseases, illnesses, viruses and toxins. Superman heals faster when he is closer to the sun and absorbing more solar rays. *True Flight: Because Earth and the Sun exhibits less gravitational pull than that of Krypton, and also due to his solar-powered body, the Man of Steel can also alter his personal mono-directional gravity field to propel himself through the air and through outer space at will. *Superhuman Senses: **X-Ray Vision – The ability to see through solid objects, usually with the exception of lead. Early stories assumed that hiding objects in lead would prevent him from finding them; however, more modern stories have Superman being able to take advantage of lead's x-ray opacity to do a wide scan of an area with his X-Ray vision in which the lead objects become immediately visible and then narrow his search to those specific locations. Explanations for how this power works vary, but rarely include the emission and perception of actual X-Rays, as such high-energy radiation would actually be dangerous to living things on which he uses it. Another theory involves being able to see and concentrate on the patterns of natural cosmic radiation as it reverberates off objects. X-Ray vision was first used by Superman in Action Comics #11 (April 1939), where it was called "Superman's X-ray eyesight." **Superhuman Hearing – Can hear far more sounds with far more detail and at far greater distances than normally humanly possible, including sounds on frequencies undetectable by humans such as dog whistles. Superman is able to mentally screen out most of these sounds to be able to function normally, even in a noisy environment, and can focus in on specific things, like a person's voice or heartbeat, even if they are in another part of the city. He can sometimes be shown to hear sounds on other planets, which makes it likely that his hearing is fundamentally different from that of a human, as sound cannot travel through the vacuum of space. Like humans and most animals, he is skilled at automatically noticing his own name out of the jumble of several overheard conversations, making him adept at quickly responding to calls of distress all over the city. **Superhuman Vision – His senses grant him the ability to see farther and with greater accuracy and detail than humanly possible. Sometimes includes the ability to see EM frequencies invisible to humans, such as radio transmissions, infrared light, and the bioelectric aura which surrounds all living things, even in pitch-black darkness. Offshoots of this power include Telescopic Vision, which allows him to "zoom in" on far away objects, sometimes hundreds of miles away, and Microscopic Vision, which allows him to zoom in on objects that would normally be too small to see, like those on a cellular or molecular level. **Superhuman Olfaction – A heightened and highly accurate sense of smell comparable to some animals such as dogs. Can be used to detect things like the chemicals in a bomb hidden somewhere in a crowded room. Not all versions of Superman display this power. **Vocal Abilities — Superman has shown possession of various vocal abilities. Stories have shown him being capable of raising his voice to loudspeaker levels, for purposes such as delivering a message to a large crowd. *Heat Vision: the ability to emit solar energy from his eyes. This usually resembles bright red or orange laser-like beams, which may be invisible at low temperatures but extremely bright at high ones. The effective range of his beams are hundreds of feet. It can also reach hundreds of miles wide, instantly disintegrating a person. In addition to varying the beam width, height, and intensity, Superman has demonstrated a high degree of skill and accuracy in manipulating his beam, being able to use this power with surgical precision and at microscopic levels. Superman can lobotomize or excise someone's psionic powers as shown in The Elite when he cut off Manchester Black's powers. Since the power can be used invisibly, Superman often takes advantage of that to perform tasks subtly without needing to get into costume. In some versions, these beams can also be used to rapidly expand air or other matter to produce great concussive force. The beams are tremendously powerful, and can be used to rupture steel plates and pulverize rock. Also in some stories, it can be reflected like a true laser, able to use great skill and accuracy in manipulating the blasts off multiple targets in rapid succession, or more mundanely to remove his very durable facial hair. Sometimes shown to be one of his more physically draining powers to use, as it uses such concentrated solar energy. In the Pre-Crisis stories, Clark wears glasses with lenses made of Kryptonian glass (initially salvaged from his rocket ship's transparency dome) so he can fire his heat vision through them without damaging them. In the stories from the 1986 relaunch onward, Clark wears glasses with regular lenses, which force Clark to momentarily lift them out of his eyes' firing arc to use his heat vision effectively. In revision in Superman: Secret Origin, Clark wears glasses with Kryptonian glass that are intended to contain unwanted firings. Heat vision was initially introduced as "the heat of his x-ray vision" (a byproduct of his existing x-ray vision powers) in Superman (vol. 1) #59 (July 1949); heat vision as a separate power first appeared in Action Comics #275 (April 1961). Feats *Bench press the weight of the Earth for 5 days without sun absorption *Arrived on Earth from Vega star (25-26 light years) in a matter of minutes (plus also heard Jimmy's signal while he was there) *Survived an explosion (supernova), equal to 50 red suns (that can drain Superman's powers) *Sneezed away the entire solar system *Lifted mountains *Crushed diamonds *Moved planets *Travels interstellar distances casually *Withstood supernovas *Tanked black holes *Can recover by absorbing plant energy *Heat vision accuracy Weaknesses * Kryptonite (various types) * Vulnerable to magical attacks (though he has been trained by Zatanna to be more resistant to magic) * Red star radiation (reduces Superman to peak human condition) * Cannot see through lead The Many Versions of Superman Golden Age / The Original Superman Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses All Star Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Kingdom Come Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Pre-Crisis / Silver Age Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Post Crisis Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses New 52 / Post Flashpoint Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses DC Extended Universe (DC Cinematic Universe) Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses DCAU Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses One Million Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Prime (One Million) Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Gallery Superman (MKVDCU).jpg|Superman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Super Flare.jpg|Superman's new Super Flare ability Superman new 52.png|Superman's New 52 appearance Injustice Superman.jpg|Superman's Injustice: Gods Among Us appearance Man-Of-Steel-Poster-Movie-Wallpaper.jpg Trivia Videos Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:US Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Team leaders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants